I love you
by Roronoa D. Miku
Summary: Lucy is ignored by her guild but it makes her stronger, then on her 17th birthday master has got a present for her what is it? or should I say who is it? One shot story.


**Lucy POV:**

I was sitting at the bar alone, nothing new I guess. It's been a six months since Lissana came back and everyone has been ignoring me except master, and Laxus and me still had sort of an acquaintance level, you know the occasional "hi" and stuff but he didn't really notice either.

You see I've been going on solo missions ever since they started ignoring me. And then after two months of going on solo missions I became really strong, my celestial magic had doubled, while my physical strength was compared to Laxus, but I somehow kept my small frame. Also, Yukino had died on a mission so I found her keys and I had collected all the rest of them too. I also got given all the platinum keys which were only given to a celestial mage of the spirit kings choosing. So I now had a 88 keys in my possession, all of the the 88 constellations. I also discovered I have another power. It turns out that I'm a descendant of Mavis. And she had celestial magic aswell. And before she died she had a magic that she had just grasped were you could make anything you want become real. Anything from my imagination. And also once these things were made they never go away and it doesn't use your magic power to keep it real. It just uses it to make the particular thing.

I then went on a month long training mission. I improved my hand to hand combat, and weapons with my other spirits such as Capricorn and Loke. But I Manley worked on my new power. And luckily, one of the new silver keys I got could slow down and speed up time for a particular thing or place, so the training actually lasted a year, but I stayed the same age, another perk of that particular spirit. And while it was a year for me, for everyone else, it was just a month.

Then I came back and I requested master to make me an S-class. He said he would if I beat Laxus and went on one of the hard S-class mission and came back fine. I agreed, I then beat Laxus easily, only using fluer d' etoils, my whip. And my physical strength. He accepted his defeat and then started asking me how I did it I just told him "practice." and I walked away. After that I went on the mission and finished it in two weeks even though it was supposed to last a year. After that I came back fine and he officially made me an S-class. Then I took missions left and right, still nobody noticing me. Then after three months I had accomplished 100 S-class missions. It made me happy. I knew I was stronger than most but that didn't mean I didn't feel weak. The way I was ignored by friends hurt.

So thats where I'm at right now at the bar drinking some of the strongest brews in the bar. Over the last mission I actually saw Gildarts and I convinced him to come back today by helping him with his mission a bit. He agreed and so he's gonna be here soon. He said I have to be here too. So here I am.

I was wearing I white and blue bikini and white short shorts, I also wore a captain jacket, and I wore thigh high gladiator shoes. I had on a pair of earrings, they were a golden orange that sparkled like my celestial magic. I also had on gold upper arm bands, with different coloured gems representing the different elements, and another one but it was a leg band, on my right leg resting on my upper thigh, just 2 inches down from my shorts. All these pieces of jewelry were magic constricting, so my magic wasnt just let out all over the place. This was my usual style now. The colour of my shorts and bikini might change but always the same jewelry.

My eyes now were now a hazel brown with gold flecks, compared to my old chocolate brown. And my hair was now went to my knees, but when I put it into a high ponytail it reaches my butt. I style my hair with two plats going along the side of my head then being put into the high ponytail as it fell down my back, I left alone my bangs and to strips of my hair, like my old hairstyle they were short and just reached past my shoulders. I always had my hair like this for the day time while I usually put it in a loose plat for night time. I also had on a pair of goggles that were just plain black with tangerine tinted lenses. I liked these because they were like Sabo's when we were kids. I was always wearing them, either on my eyes or they were resting on my head.

I started remembering my brothers again. Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. I wonder where they are now a days. I heard they all became pirates like they all wanted to be. I always get their new wanted posters from places around and stuff. I also heard that Ace was in Whitebeards crew. While Luffy finally got his own bounty as the straw hat pirates captain. I haven't heard about Sabo though.** (A.N: Lucy had to leave before they found out Sabo had died) **A wave of nostalgia hit me, it was a nice feeling, it always happened when I remembered them. I wouldn't be surprised if they thought I was dead though. Because one day I got taken by my dad and we moved to our big mansion, leaving them behind without a goodbye I also missed Shanks, me and Luffy grew up together so I knew him too. I missed them all and wanted to go visit. And no one knew this, but I actually had a crush on my oldest brother Ace. I hid it well when we were kids but I knew I had to tell him as soon as I saw him again. I know some will say it's just kid love. But I knew it was real I loved him with all my heart. But this has always stayed just my little secret.

But it was hard being a daughter of an aristocrat. And because of my responsibilities I couldn't go see them when I ran away I went to go visit but they were already gone. This made me sad but I was happy for them. Then I came back and I went to Hargeon where I met Natsu and came to fairy tail. And everyone went to the GMG while I went on a mission. Before all this was a lot of fun, guess not anymore. Now the only people in the guild that acknowledge me are master, Laxus, and Gildarts. At least they were there anyway.

Then I heard the door slam open, without turning around. I heard footsteps coming close and pulling out a stool. Then I said "hey Gildarts how have you been."

"I've been fine. Just the same as a week ago I guess." He replied

"that's good. here I got you a cup." I said as I pushed a cup towards him.

"thanks. Cheers?" He asked raising his cup.

"Cheers." I said. Clinking my cup against his. Then I went back to drinking.

Then I noticed the guild was quiet. I turned around in my chair to see startled faces. Then Natsu came up to me and decided to speak. "Hey Luce, why are you drinking with Gildarts?"

"Because I turned 17 today, which means I can drink, and me and Gildarts have sort of developed a friendship of sorts." I replied.

"of sorts? Lucy that hurts you know?" Gildarts stated.

"Sorry it's just you look to much like my idol to be my best friend. Master has somehow gotten that place." I explained.

"you can have more than one best friend you know. And I didn't know it was your birthday! Let's celebrate!" Natsu decided to but in.

"yeah, look who's talking. And I don't want your celebration. This alcohol is good enough for me." I replied sarcastically.

"Lucy..." Master suddenly said sternly.

" 'sigh' sorry Natsu." I said sarcastically. Master nodded and then topped off mine and Gildarts cups. I clinked them with Gildarts again and went back to drinking. Chugging it down. Natsu walked away, not like I cared. Then I stood up and said "I'm going for a mission."

"Wait Lucy. I called in a few favors and they got someone to come see you." Master said.

"who?" I asked.

"well you see I did some research on your brothers. And I found out that that Ace, character is second division commander of Whitebeards crew. And that old goat owes me a favor. So I called it in as your birthday present." He said.

"wait so Ace is coming here?" I asked

"yep!"

"Oh Mavis, this is amasing! Thank you master! Thank you!" I yelled as I jumped up and hugged him. "when are they gonna be here?" I asked excitedly.

"In one hour actually." He replied.

"Okay I need to get ready master can I use the spare room?"

"sure"

"thanks!" I said as I ran off towards the room. Then when I got in there I summoned Virgo.

"punishment princess?" She asked like always.

"no Virgo, no punishment. I need you to get me an outfit. A really nice one but don't make it an overly show off one. I want it to be cute too. One that shows off my cool qualities and my inner pirate, and could you get some jewelry to go with it? Oh and make it suit my goggles. I'll cast the magic restricter spell on it. And could you get me my make-up?" I asked her.

"yes Hime-sama." Then she vanished in a golden light. Then about a minute later another flash of light was seen. She appeared with all the stuff I asked for. It was a black play suit that stopped at upper thighs. And it had a orange leather belt to go with it. I had orange skull earrings. And I had black flats as shoes. I had gold bangles on my wrists and I had a choker necklace that was made out of a black velvet material and it had designs engraved into it and it a orange skull trinket starched to the front. Then I got Virgo to leave.

I casted the restricter spell on the jewelry and I put them on. Then I removed the others. I called out Cancer to do my hair, he put it in down. And took two large sections of my hair on the sides and pulled them to the back, and once again leaving alone my bangs and the two small strips of hair. So my hair was now in a half-up half-down sorta style, but I positioned my goggles on my head. I wore a bit of eyeshadow that was and orangish brown, and I put on a clear lipstick. Then I was ready. I looked at the time and saw that, I was already late.

Then I heard a knock on the door, I opened it and saw master. He said "child their here and it's still a surprise, and Ace is here too." then he winked at me, and started walking back to the main hall.

I took in a big breath and then I started walking towards the hall, and I saw him, Ace. Whitebeard taped his shoulder and pointed at me. He looked at me and gasped in surprise. I looked at him as I walked towards him, we kept eye contact, and he stayed still until we were just a few meters apart and then he took a step forward, and then he started running towards me. Then I ran at him and I jumped up to hug him. He hugged me back and I felt so happy that I could burst. he then lifted me up and spun me around, I just laughed in happiness. Then he put me down and we looked each other in the eyes, then he said "Luce, you idiot where did you go? You worried me and Luffy half to death. Oh Whatever, your here now." then he looked at Whitebeard and said "Hey I'm gonna go and spend some time with my little sister. It is her birthday after all." Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the guild. I just blushed as I let him hold me.

Then we got to a local park and we talked about everything. I told him what happened to me when I had to leave, and I told him of fairy tail, and my life at my home. He talked about his beginning of his journey and that Luffy should be starting his pirate quest soon too. And when I told him how fairy tail had been treating me he almost ran off to go beat them all up. I just held him back laughing. Then he sat down again and we just talked some more. I noticed he didn't speak about Sabo at all. This made me wonder what was going on, so I voiced my thoughts "hey so how is Sabo doing these days?"

"He didn't get a these days..." He said sadly

"what do you mean?"

"he died a month after you left, he was killed in an accident on his own pirate boat."

"w-what? N-no how c-could this happen." I asked myself. And then I broke down crying into Ace's chest, and he comforted me, by just hugging me. Then once I was done bawling, I just sat silently.

After a while I looked up at him he looked down at me With that kind smile, and those soft eyes. I knew now was the time to tell him my feelings. I took in a breath and I then started to talk "Ace there something I need to tell you."

"what is it?" He asked kindly, and acceptingly.

"the truth is ever since we were little, no the first time I saw you, I-i" I stopped stuttering and then I blurted out quickly "IhavehadacrushonyouforlikeforeverandIwaswonderingifyoufeltthesameway!"

He just looked confused then he said "could you repeat that for me?"

i sighed and I took a breath then I said at a normal pace "I have had a crush on you for like forever and I was wondering if you felt the same way." I blushed and kept my eyes closed the whole time.

"Luce open your eyes." He said softly, then I opened them and he smiled lovingly. And then he propped his finger under my chin, and then he kissed me. It was short, but it made me feel like I just went to heaven and back. Then we broke apart and he looked at me. And then he said "you know I was just about to say that to you."

"y-you mean?"

"I love you Luce." He said as he kissed me again, but this time it was stronger more passionate and there was a hint of need in the kiss too.

Then when he pulled back I said "I love you too Ace."

Then he grabbed my hand and he kissed it softly and then he said "Ms. Lucy Heartfillia of fairy tail will you be my one and only love."

I giggled and then I said "I accept your proposal Mr. Ace D. Portagus" then I hugged him and when I pulled back I kissed him on the lips with more passion then ever before, letting my feelings go through the kiss. And he did the same I felt like I was strongest around him. Like he was the very bane of my existence. Like I couldn't live without him I now knew my brother- no this man was my everything. And I'd do anything he asked. He was my light, I loved him...


End file.
